choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiara Theron
Kiara, a character in The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir series, is one of the Prince's suitors. She is first seen in The Royal Romance, Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Kiara has long black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. She wears a black sleeveless dress. Personality Kiara is the daughter of a diplomat and is fluent in 10 languages. She usually speaks in English and French. She prides herself in being logical and in control of her emotions, and not wearing her heart on her sleeve. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 3: Reunited * Chapter 5: Off to the Races * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love (Off-Screen) * Chapter 14: Fair Game * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 18: To Be a Princess * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 6: Italian Nights * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension Book 3 * Chapter 1: Twilight Hour (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Any Port in a Storm (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Haute Culture * Chapter 8: Artistic License * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 11: Cold Fire * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 15: Light the Night * Chapter 16: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 17: Save the Date * Chapter 18: Bride to Be * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After The Royal Holiday * Chapter 4: Holly Jolly The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns * Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range * Chapter 7: A Night on the Town * Chapter 12: To Love and to Cherish * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word * Chapter 14: The Announcement * Chapter 15: Apple in the Oven * Chapter 16: Great Expectations * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book 2 * Chapter 1: Labor of Love * Chapter 2: First Days * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World * Chapter 4: The Royal Tour * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness Relationships Your Character Kiara can be an ally of Your Character if you convinced her. In Book 3, Chapter 17, you have the option of choosing her as your Maid of Honor if Hana is not your love interest. If Hana is your fiancée, Hana will choose Kiara as her Maid of Honor. In The Royal Heir, when you try to ascertain if she is pregnant, she will tell you that she is busy with Council matters and her career, and has had no time for personal relationships nor romance. If Drake is not your spouse, she will admit to being attracted to him for a time but as he never expressed any interest in her, she did not pursue anything. Drake It is hinted that she finds Drake attractive in Book 2, Chapter 3. She flirts with him at the barn raising in Applewood and at Queen Regina's tea party. If Drake is your fiance, she shows a wistful look when being told about the engagement, probably meaning she had feelings for Drake. Savannah It is revealed in Book 2, Chapter 4, that Kiara was teaching Savannah French, much to Drake's surprise. It is also further revealed that the two were friendly with one another at court. When Savannah returns and meets up with Your Character and her bridal party in Book 3, Chapter 17, Kiara tells Savannah if anyone gives her a hard time, to let her know. Hakim & Joelle Hakim and Joelle are Kiara's parents. They are the Duke and Duchess of Castelsarreillan. In Book 3, Chapter 22, when Ezekiel decided to abdicate and become a veterinarian, Hakim appointed Kiara as the next in line of succession to Castelsarreillan. Ezekiel Theron Ezekiel is Kiara's older brother. He tells you and your friends that when she was five years old, she was already drafting trade treaties with him over their toys. Penelope Ebrim Penelope is Kiara's best friend at court. Other Looks Kiara Masquerade.png|Masquerade Outfit in TRR re-write Kiara Bachelorette.png|Bachelorette party Kiara Costume Gala.png|Costume Gala Kiara Winter Outfit.png|Winter Outfit Kiara Country Theme Outfit Full.jpg|Country Outfit Full View Kiara Country Outfit.jpg|Country Outfit Trivia * She is bad at ice skating. * In Book 2, she seemed to have an interest for Drake. * In Book 2, you may prank her with Drake in a premium choice, you can pick any of the following: mess with her organizational book, system, leave nice notes under her pillow or place shampoo on her bed. * In Book 3, Chapter 1, it is mentioned that she was stabbed by one of the assassins but is still alive. * Her house symbol is an Owl. * She mentions leaving court but with no explanation. In Book 3, Chapter 12, it is revealed that she is suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) from the attacks from the Cordonian Assassins. * She wants to learn Icelandic. * She is multilingual. * Her house name was revealed to be Theron in The Royal Heir, Book 2, Chapter 4 Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Nobility